Máscaras
by porcelainflowers
Summary: Al vivir tanto tiempo en mentiras, aceptar la realidad te es casi imposible, ¿verdad, Kano?


_Feels_, **feels**, _**FEELS**_!

**Pareja****: ¡S**eto**K**ano**! **Mi segunta pareja fav de _**KD**_ después del **S**hin**K**ono-_y sus jodidos derivados._

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes de Kagerou Days pertenecen a **Jin**, yo los utilizo en esta historia sin fin de lucro.

**Resumen: **Al vivir tanto tiempo en mentiras, aceptar la realidad te es casi imposible, ¿verdad, Kano?

* * *

_Máscaras._

Fue lo que siempre, a lo largo de su vida, utilizó. ¿Para qué? Bueno, para que la gente no viera lo _frágil_ que es. Sí, Kano Shuuya podría ser sádico, burlón y sarcástico, pero, todas esas características, se debía a sus máscaras. En el fondo de lo que queda de su corazón, él siente, y mucho. Cada golpe, cada insulto, cada comportamiento, le dolía. Gracias a sus máscaras es que los demás no se daban cuenta, y seguían alejándose de él; como si no les importara que algún día su existencia llegara a su fin. Sin importarles que poco a poco, Kano se iba hundiendo más y más en sus máscaras, hasta el punto de casi perderse a sí mismo.

Mintió, preocupándose de lo que la gente pensara de él. Su personalidad cambió, con un único objetivo: _Que la gente no lo dejara a un lado._

Vio morir a su madre, la persona que, a pesar de todos los golpes que recibía por parte de ella, amaba. La persona que lo amó con igual intensidad, pero no lograba demostrar por culpa de su desequilibrio emocional. Desde los seis años, Kano había_ deseado_ poder _ocultar_ sus moretones, para que le gente ignorante deje en paz a su madre.

"_¡Los adultos no saben nada!"_

Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas. Viéndose al espejo sólo podía ver muchos moretes y cortes, que no podría ocultar con la ropa. Lloró, lloró toda la tarde, no por el dolor de esas heridas, sino por impotencia y cólera, por no poder ser fuerte y hacerles frente a esos adultos que atormentaban a su madre.

Lloró, porque sabía que _débil y frágil._

Después de la _tragedia, _siguió llorando. Por no haber sido capaz de detener a ese hombre que entró a su casa y arrebató la vida su madre y la suya. Pero él no podía quejarse, él estaba vivo. Él lloraba, pero, por alguna razón, las personas no lo notaban.

_Las personas veían a un Kano diferente._

Con el tiempo entendió cómo funcionaba su _poder. _Hacía que las personas vieran algo diferente a lo que realmente hacía o se sentía. Si él estaba triste, las personas veían que sonreía; si él estaba asustado, las personas veían que él estaba de lo más calmado posible. Porque eso es lo que hace su poder: ocultar.

_Utilizar máscaras._

Entonces, dime, ¿por qué, ese Kano al que todo le da igual, se encuentra derrumbado?, ¿por qué llora de esa manera tan desconsolada?

La respuesta es muy simple, porque sus máscaras se hicieron añicos. Porque delante de él tenía a la única persona que logró ver a través de sus mentiras. Porque delante de él estaba la persona que le demostró amor; sí, esa palabra de que desconocía su significado; pero, gracias a esa persona, encontró el tan oculto significado.

_Porque delante de él, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Seto_.

Gritó, gritó tan fuerte que se quedó sin voz. Se aferraba a su camisa, negándose a aceptar la realidad. Aun sin voz, seguía gritando. Incapaz de creer en lo que estaba pasando.

_Al vivir tanto tiempo en mentiras, te cuesta trabajo tragarte la realidad._

Sintió una presencia detrás, volteándose lentamente; mirando por sobre su hombro, sin soltar el cuerpo del pelinegro. Y lo vio, vio el mismo gatillo que hace un momento estaba apuntado a Seto. De nada serviría fingir indiferencia en este momento, todo estaba acabado. Todos los miembros estaban muertos, menos él y Mary. Ella estaba en un estado parecido, o quizás peor que el de él, se podía notar la incredulidad en su roja y oscurecida mirada, activando su poder para _resetear el tiempo. _

"_Mary, ¿que acaso no sabes que eso no cambiará nada en absoluto?"_

Esta tragedia eterna a la que los has condenado, realmente hace honor a su nombre: Eterna.

Sonríe, porque se le hace gracioso saber que volverá a ver a Seto, y aun así está llorando. Pero no es una sonrisa sarcástica o burlona, es una sonrisa verdadera. Ya de nada vale ocultar los sentimientos, ya no hay máscaras que lo impidan.

La persona parada frente él, borra la sonrisa sádica al verlo sonreír, la misma sonrisa con la que había matado a todo el Mekakushi, menos a la Reina. Por un momento baja la pistola, cayendo en cuenta rápidamente y volviendo a apuntar al rubio. Este no se inmuta, sigue sonriendo. Sigue sonriéndole a Seto, la persona que lo amó y que él igual amó.

"_Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad, Seto?" _

Un dolor punzante y desgarrador se instaló en su espalda después de un sonido ensordecedor, sintió ganas de retorcerse e implorar piedad. Pero no lo hizo, porque al igual que había encontrado su razón para vivir; había encontrado su razón para morir. Quién sabe, quizás en la siguiente ruta él no sea tan terco a dejar sus máscaras y de esta forma podría disfrutar más tiempo con sus amigos, más tiempo con Seto.

Una última lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, dejándose desplomar encima del cuerpo del pelinegro. Ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Seto, aspiró su aroma; respirar le dolía, pero igual lo hizo, y, con una última bocanada de aire dijo sus últimas palabras en un muy suave y rasposo murmullo.

"Te amo, Seto."


End file.
